A Kingdom of Demons
by The Riddick
Summary: Naruto, like many teens adores the story and movie Labyrinth and when given the chance to act as the Goblin King in his school play, he is overjoyed. But after meeting a tall, dark haired stranger after the final act, he finds himself flung into a world of dreams and nightmares. Forced into a terrible game, can he survive long enough to find the heart of the Labyrinth? A/U


**A Kingdom of Demons**

_Labyrinth based Naruto Fic_

_Disclaimer: If I owned Jareth the Goblin King, or anything in Labyrinth, it would have ended a bit differently. xD But alas, I do not own anything from Labyrinth nor Naruto and I am merely playing with them a bit. x3_

_Warnings: A tad crossover-esque but not really. Language, Violence, Mature situations._

"Give me the child."The words rang out within the near silence of the auditorium, hundreds of eyes locked, rivetted, to the intricately decorated stage. The young woman whom had spoken stood tall, her back stiff and face filled with a confidance that almost never graced it. Large milky violet eyes were narrowed firmly upon the godly figure that seemed to manifest slowly between the spiralling collums of fog, glitter, and the "stone" pillars of the set. Even after seeing him multiple times throughout the past two hours, the girls in the audiance still let out dreamy sighs at his most impressively designed appearance yet. Strands of rich, honied blond, colored with occassional tufts of black and metallic blue framed his masculine features, falling in various lengths in a gravity defying mess. His face was far paler than was normal, eyeliner and faint shadow bringing out the intensity of his eyes that were mismatched blue and yellow. Heavily glossed lips turned upward slightly, condecendingly, at the indigo haired girl before him.

"Sarah, I have been generous thus far, but I can be cruel," The King of the Goblins stated, his deep voice projecting to the audiance as the artificial wind lifted at his long white cape and ruffled poet's shirt. He looked the role of the sisnister Goblin King to a fault, even down to the dominant stance he held.

"Generous? What have you done that is generous?" Sarah asked, her face scrunching in anger as she advanced on him. Jareth moved back a few steps, expression becoming slightly panicy.

"You asked me to take the baby, I took him. You cowered before me; I was frightening. I have re-ordered time and turned the world upside down and I have done it all for you! I am exhausted from living up to your expectations of me. Isn't that generous?" He asked, his own anger and frustration rushing forth to battle with hers.

"Through dangers untold and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin city, to take back the child that you hath stolen," Sarah began again, her voice gaining volume as strength coursed through her. "For my will is as strong as yours, and my kin-"

"Wait," He inturrupted, holding a gloved hand out, nearly touching her lips. Jareth withdrew from the folds of his glistening cape, a crystal that he moved about his hands gracefully before offering it to the girl. "Take it. I am offering you your dreams, Sarah. Just fear me, love me, obey me, and I shall be your slave."

"And my kingdom is as great..." She searched for the rest of the words, growing suddenly meek. Jareth's confidance returned in full and he moved forward again, his smile a seductive deception.

"Just let me rule you and you can have anything that you want." The king murmured, his words echoing over the room. Quiet whispers of: "You can rule me anyday, I wish the goblins would come take ME away right now, and Damn Uzumaki is hot" filled the tense moment as Sarah's eyes returned to meet Jareth's. A grim line marked her face and a knowing look sank into the King's.

"You have no power over me." She said firmly and with a grimmace, the blond tossed the "crystal" into the air, the wind, fog, and glitter rushing around him as the lights flashed in blue and violets. His form vanished in the volumous robes that rushed upward as the stage blacked to one single spotlight on Sarah. Tears swelled in her eyes, one rolling free to drop to the wood floor below. She faced the audiance while glitter continued to fall about, her eyes following the shadow of an owl about the room before she dropped to her knees.

"Toby!" She cried out, rushing across the quickly changed set, normal lights flashing up. The long haired girl leaned over the crib with a smile before wiping away her tears. They were home!

"Sarah! We're back!" Was the call of her parents from offstage. Sarah placed the stuffed bear, Lancelott in the crib with her brother and moved over to the vanity that sat across the stage.

In a flurry of movement and color, the set burst into an impromptu dance party, the various actors and actresses springing onto the set to take their bows. And of course, Jareth received the greatest accolades. It had been a long four months, but the blond had found it all well worth it. This night had been their final performance of the Labyrinth, a movie turned musical and performed at his highschool. Now Naruto had always been fond of the movie, especially Jareth, so when it had been chosen, the young athlete had forsaken his typical school activities in favor of filling the role of the goblin king. He'd been so stubborn and determined that he obsessed over it until every motion, every look, ever word that fell from him was one hundred percent Jareth.

Needless to say, everyone had been shocked to learn that the knuckle headed soccer player could act, let alone act well. The blond blamed his David Bowie obsession. He honestly didn't believe that he'd be good at any other role, but his drama proffessor was absolutely positive that the teen was destined for Broadway. Honestly, it was entirely Hinata's fault that he had ended up in the role at all thanks to her big mouth and the insistance of his friends that he'd been forced to audition. And of course being the complete troll that he was, the energetic blond had not taken a single moment of it seriously. He had thought that he hadn't stood a chance at actually being chosen for a goblin in the show let alone the Lead male.

"And next up... really?" The confusion in Guy sensei's voice at the sight of Naruto's name on the list had been pretty funny. Or it had been funny until the flamboyant man had practically crushed him in a mighty bear hug and all but danced around the stage with him. Uncaring about the outcome, he'd changed into his tight leather pants and a loose ruffled poet's shirt he'd used for a pirate costume for halloween one year. And then he'd proceeded to strut about the room in a predatory fashion, both hitting on and arrogantly insulting the massed group of potentials. And seeing Hinata with a makeshift doll baby, the blond had grinned almost dangerously and proceeded to burst into an improptu "Dance Magic" sequence that had the room roaring with laughter and glee.

The blond smiled fondly as he strode back toward the dressing rooms, feeling both glad that the show was finished and all at once sad to leave the role of his favorite movie villian. Acting was fun when you loved the character you played. He very much doubted that he'd try out for anything else in the future. Well...unless they decided to perform Phantom or RENT. Then maybe he'd be forced to act some more.

After spending a good half hour scrubbing off stage make up and changing into a pair of loose pajama pants and an orange muscle shirt, Naruto flopped lazily back on one of the well worn couches that lined the back wall of the dressing room. Most of the rest of the cast had already left for the after party leaving just Hinata, himself and a few stage crew stragglers. The dark haired girl emerged from one of the stalls, large duffle bag over one shoulder.

"Awesome job tonight Hinata-chan!" He praised with a brilliant smile across his face that still bore traces of glitter. Her face flushed crimson at the compliment and a shy smile tilted her lips as she tucked a stray strand of long hair behind her ear and averted her gaze.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun. You are amazing, I mean your Jareth was amazing! I-I'll see you at the party tonight, right?" She stammered cutely, face darkening further.

"Oh you know it! I'll be there in a bit, just wanted a breather," He answered with a wink. She nodded and sputtered out a meek goodbye before scurrying out into the hall. Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes folding his arms behind his head.

"You've got a pretty good voice for clueless idiot,"

The deep voice that broke the silence had Naruto jerking up with a surprised yelp. His wide blue eyes fell upon a tall man that he hadn't noticed. The man leaned casually against the mirrored wall across from him, eyes the color of cold onyx staring blandly at him as though he were a disgusting insect or something.

"Hey! Who the hell are you callin' an idiot? And what the hell are you doing back here, anyway! Production members only! Learn to read!" The blond ranted angrily, jerking to his feet to glare at the other male. A slow, condescending smirk rolled across the stranger's pale lips, inky locks falling into those endless eyes as he tilted his head. He was unearthly pale, skin nearly translucent, as though it were living marble. The man was tall, taller than even Naruto (much to the blond's ire), with broad shoulders and a sleekly muscled form. And his clothes were strange, tight fitted, and black.

"It's a shame the play is wrong. The ending is much sadder," The stranger stated with an almost bittersweet smile on his too perfect face.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto grumped, confused by the mixed feelings this weirdo was cropping up in him. Before the blond had a chance to even blink, the stranger was in his face, one powerful arm about his waist, the other hand cupping Naruto's scarred cheek. Naruto froze, eyes wide and face heating at the other man's closeness and forwardness. He placed his hands on the stranger's chest, pushing, but not even moving the guy an inch," Hey, what the Fu-mmmpfhh!"

Cold yet tender lips pressed to his hungrily and the blond struggled to free himself momentarily, only to moan low in his throat when a tongue teased at his lips. A strange burning rolled through his body like a tidalwave and the only thing he could find himself doing was burying his hands in that thick, inky black hair and submit to the kiss that stole his reasoning. He returned it, not able to stop himself nor understanding where the strange desperation was coming from that told him to pull the man closer to cling and never let go.

Their teeth clicked together roughly and a nearly feral growl sounded from the dark stranger and every inch of Naruto shivered in pleasure from it. With a grunt, he found himself slammed up against the mirror wall, hands pinned over his head roughly. His eyes opened to slits, staring at the sinful looking stranger that pressed fully against him almost needily. One of the man's cold hands slipped up beneath his shirt and gooseflesh rolled over Naruto's tanned skin as a keening whine left his abused lips.

"I want you to remember me, Na-ru-to. Remember my touch like no other's," The stranger purred, kissing the blond again. Their tongues mingled and fought, Naruto basking in the taste of the man. He was rich, clean, tinged slightly with the flavor of tea and honey. The wall at his back seemed to melt away and terror crawled up Naruto's throat as he tore away from the kiss to look back. A gapping casm stretched on forever into darkness below and he dangled there in place only by the strangers hands on his wrists.

"W-what are you doing!? What is! AH! Pull me back in! Are you crazy!?" The blond screeched, trying to hook his legs around the wall to pull himself in to no avail.

"Remember my name Naruto, for I'll find you again soon," The stranger warned, and the heat in his stare, the longing had the blue eyed male's heart breaking in his chest. Pale lips caressed Naruto's ear gently and with a whispered breath of "Sasuke" the world fell down...

A/N: 0_0 I don't even... This shit just got real. Yes this first blurb is a bit short. The next chapter and those beyond will not be. This is a plot I've had brewing from a long ways back and finally decided to type it out. I needed to fall back into two of my favorite fandoms and heal a bit. No I am not abandoning my others, I promise, but until my actual computer is fixed and all is well this story will be my main focus. Will this follow the plot of Labyrinth? Not really. Well a little bit. Similar world, I guess...maybe. Eh. It's darker (mainly due to the lack of David Bowie's glorious crotch), and a bit twisted. But that's alright. ^^ It'll be fun.


End file.
